Udekket
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Es el aniversario 30 de sus padres y Loki sabe que debería estar en el salón celebrando con los demás, no encerrado con su amante en el cuarto de Thor. Pero cuando la necesidad es superior, no hay argumentos en contra. Y hace años que Loki no tiene argumentos contra esa necesidad, aunque sabe que eventualmente todo saldrá a la luz. Ojalá no hoy. / UA Slash M One-Shot


**Udekket**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Thor, Avengers, Marvel

**Rating:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer General:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Actualmente son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney; teniéndose en cuenta de que originalmente son parte de la Mitología Nórdica. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Disclaimer One Shot: **Universo Alterno actual, donde Thor y Loki son hermanos adoptivos.

**Notas:** El título significa "Descubierto" (Uncovered) en Noruego. Escribí esto a mediados de marzo, pero había olvidado publicarlo porque quería acabar primero "_El Plan_". No tiene nada que ver, obviamente, pero no me gusta seguir fics sin acabar los anteriores o se me quedan botados :c  
Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Udekket**

**I – O – I**

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose provocó un escalofrío en la columna de Loki. Su mirada se paseaba por la historia que estaba clavada en cada uno de los banderines deportivos que adornaban las paredes, las revistas en los estantes y la vieja colcha del equipo favorito de Thor aún cubriendo la cama, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ese cuarto. Él nunca entendería del todo porque Frigga prefería conservar sus cuartos tal y como los habían dejado cuando se marcharon hacia ya años, pero no iba a quejarse. En lo personal le daba risa entrar a su propio dormitorio y ver los viejos posters de grupos de dark metal, pero tampoco los quitaba. Thor debía sentirse parecido respecto a los banderines.

Una mano grande acarició su cintura, mientras la presencia caliente del hombre se pegaba a su espalda. Loki no tenía donde escapar después de que esos brazos le rodearon, y en el fondo tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo aquí? —preguntó mientras sentía un beso casi fantasmal sobre su cuello, ladeando la cabeza para darle más espacio a aquel que rozaba su barba incipiente contra su piel delicada— Podemos ir a mi cuarto.

No recibió respuesta por algún motivo, mientras su cuerpo era girado y sus labios fueron devorados por esos otros cálidos. Loki decidió simplemente cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de ese cuello ancho. Sus lenguas se encontraron y cuando esas manos grandes acunaron su trasero, el pelinegro no pudo evitar jadear dentro de la boca ajena sintiendo la necesidad golpearle con fuerza, como si hacía semanas no hubiese tenido un poco de acción. Nada más falso.

Sus piernas fueron obligadas a rodear la cintura de su amante, y Loki una vez más agradeció la fuerza que este tenía para sostenerle en esas situaciones como si no pesase nada. El beso húmedo y caliente se mantenía con el paso de los segundos, ambos ya expertos en el arte de respirar con las lenguas enredadas. Años de práctica.

Ambas hombrías se encontraban duras y excitadas, Loki podía sentir la suya presionada contra el abdomen de su amante, y la de él frotándose ansiosamente con sus nalgas aún cubiertas de ropa. Algo que pronto debía cambiar. Urgentemente.

—No hay. Mucho tiempo —jadeó el pelinegro entre besos, enredando sus dedos de pianista en el cabello ligeramente largo del otro. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron, aún besándose—. Rápido, debemos volver.

—Todo lo rápido que quieras, Loki.

La voz del hombre sonó profunda y algo ahogada, rastro de los besos bien dados por Loki. Los ojos verdes brillaron de placer ante las palabras que le cedían el control, solo para sorprenderse al sentir a su amante sentarse en la cama y girarle hasta pegar nuevamente su espalda a ese pecho ancho. Y sus ojos se encontraron directamente con lo que el otro quería que viese.

Un espejo grande, que jamás había estado allí antes, se encontraba en la parte trasera de la puerta cerrada. Su propio rostro le devolvió la mirada de sorpresa, mientras su amante mordía su nuca, con sus manos desabotonando sus pantalones elegantes, frotando de paso su entrepierna excitada arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

El pantalón negro de Loki contrastaba perfectamente con el gris del otro, mientras las manos de su amante se bajaban de pronto junto con la ropa interior, dejándole desnudo y expuesto. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a quejarse cuando el calor de aquel erecto pene se frotó contra la separación de sus nalgas. Y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

La ropa se liberó de su pierna derecha, quedando colgando absurdamente de su izquierda, mientras Loki se sentaba lentamente en ese caliente trozo de carne que se hundía centímetro a centímetro en su interior. Suaves jadeos abandonaban ambas gargantas, mientras el pelinegro se empujaba a si mismo hacia abajo, sintiendo como era inundado por completo con esa hombría que le quemaba por dentro. Sin lubricante alguno, no lo necesitaban siendo quienes eran.

—Joder, Loki. Eres tan delicioso —el suspiro ronco en su oído hizo que Loki perdiese del todo la compostura, elevando sus brazos y aferrándose a los cabellos ajenos, siseando por el esfuerzo al terminar completamente sentado en ese miembro.

Podía sentir como palpitaba dentro de él. Su propio pene chorreaba líquido preseminal mientras su abdomen se contraía rítmicamente, intentando acostumbrarse una vez más a la sensación de la invasión absoluta. Besos y mordiscos eran dejados en su cuello y hombros por su amante, justo antes de que un movimiento de cadera le arrancase a Loki un gemido profundo que fue toda la señal que el otro necesitaba para comenzar a follarle con ganas, con sus manos en las caderas ajenas para levantarle y dejarle caer.

—Joder, joder, joder —maldecía el de ojos verdes, mientras se perdía en la imagen que ese espejo les mostraba. Su rostro ardía mientras sus piernas ayudaban a las manos ajenas a levantar su torso para luego caer nuevamente sobre ese pene caliente.

Sus testículos no le permitían ver del todo como se unían, por lo que Loki intentó levantar una pierna y apoyarla sobre la cama para tener una mejor visión de todo, pero casi mejor que no lo hubiese hecho, porque eso solo provocó que su amante tuviese una mejor idea.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué haces?! —medio chilló-gritó bajo Loki, mientras sur tobillos eran tomados con firmeza por las manos ajenas— Joder ¡NO!

Pero las negativas del pelinegro no sirvieron de nada, porque su amante, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, levantó completamente las piernas ajenas hasta dejarlas abiertas y separadas, follándole con ganas mientras reía y jadeaba complacido. Loki solo pudo sollozar de placer, jurando vengarse mientras jalaba con fuerza los cabellos ajenos.

—Mírate, Loki. Mírate —jadeó su amante mientras mordía su hombro, completamente excitado, penetrando su culo sin descanso—. Eres la representación misma del pecado.

Loki no quería mirar, mientras mordía sus labios tratando de ahogar los gritos de placer que deseaba soltar cada vez que la enorme polla de su amante frotaba su próstata. Pero no pudo resistir. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta y ahí se vio. La mirada desenfocada, los labios rojos tal como las mejillas, el cabello y la ropa desordenada, mientras su miembro se agitaba al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones de su amante, con sus piernas totalmente separadas. Pero lo más importante, ahí se veía justo como el miembro grueso entraba y salía de su agujero, una y otra y otra vez.

—Joder.

—Eso es lo que… estamos haciendo.

Loki solo pudo aferrarse aún más a esos cabellos mientras le jalaba hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso torpe, con demasiada lengua y gemidos para ser considerado un beso decente, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Solo querían devorarse mutuamente.

El calor subía por su abdomen y Loki lo advirtió con un gemido y una contracción inconsciente. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocarse (no es que pudiese en esa posición tampoco); su miembro se endureció imposiblemente por un segundo y estalló en dos chorros de blanco semen que cayeron en el suelo mientras el cuerpo de Loki temblaba sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Este tampoco aguantó mucho más, levantando el cuerpo del pelinegro dos veces penetrándole profundamente hasta que sus testículos chocaban con sus nalgas, para vaciarse con un rugido en su interior, llenándole con su semilla.

Ninguno se movió por un minuto, agotados pero enteros. Hubo un beso áspero en el hombro de Loki, mientras este recargaba más su espalda en ese pecho. Ambos compartieron una mirada a través del espejo antes de bajar juntos hasta el punto donde se unían. El miembro de Loki se había ablandado luego de su orgasmo, mientras el pene del otro seguía en su interior. Los dos observaron con perverso disfrute el cómo una gota de espeso esperma chorreaba escapando desde el ano de Loki por la extensión de la polla de su amante hasta llegar a sus testículos. Faltaba apenas un segundo para que la gota cayese al suelo cuando un golpe fuerte les sobresaltó a ambos.

Cuando Frigga abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio, Loki sintió como toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Sus piernas sujetas en forma de V por las fuertes manos de su amante, con los pantalones colgando de una de ellas, permitían ver prácticamente del todo la sucia unión de ambos cuerpos, unión que los dos habían estado admirando morbosamente en el espejo tras la puerta que había sido azotada por la mujer.

Todo movimiento tras de Loki se detuvo junto con la entrada de Frigga, quien también había perdido algunos colores y ganado otros en esos momentos, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. Loki quiso gritar, quiso manotear, pero el miedo le mantuvo paralizado, con sus brazos aún sujetándose de los cabellos de su amante, que seguía con su rasposa mandíbula apoyada sobre su hombro derecho.

Parecieron horas, pero en menos de cinco segundos la mujer volvió a salir raudamente, mientras la velocidad normal retornaba al interior de esa ardiente habitación que apestaba a sexo entre hombres.

—No, joder, maldición —maldijo Loki mientras trataba que ese hombre saliese de una vez de su cuerpo, sintiendo como el asco y la amargura le llenaban el estómago.

Las piernas del pelinegro fueron bajadas y solo entonces la hombría mucho más blanda del otro salió en compañía de un pequeño río de espeso líquido. Ninguno dijo nada, al menos hasta que se miraron a los ojos. Loki completamente perdido y… su hermano completamente tranquilo.

Thor tenía su cabello rubio casi pegado a la frente por el sudor. Su ropa estaba descolocada y su bragueta abajo, dejando ver en casi todo su esplendor su grueso miembro que siempre hacía agua la boca de su hermano. No parecía preocupado y Loki lo odió por eso. Lo odió porque Frigga, su madre, les acababa de ver teniendo sexo en medio de la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres y Thor debería tener al menos la decencia de preocuparse, de asustarse un poco.

Porque eso tenía que pasar, tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, porque simplemente no era lógico que ellos llevasen 13 años en eso y nadie nunca se hubiese dado cuenta. No tenía sentido que ellos llevasen desde que tenían 14 y 16 años perdiéndose en fiestas y compartiendo más que solo cuartos, y nadie lo hubiese notado.

«_Esto tenía que pasar en algún momento_» se dijo a si mismo Loki mientras subía sus pantalones, sintiendo la hiel recorrerle «_Los dos lo sabíamos_».

No quería decirlo en voz alta ni mirar a los azules ojos de Thor, porque sabía que no se podría resistir a eso. Sabía que caería nuevamente a sus brazos, como llevaba cayendo en los últimos trece años. Porque no importa que hacía tiempo hubiesen abandonado el hogar de sus padres, de alguna forma siempre encontraban el camino a la cama del otro en una visita aparentemente inocente, o una salida al cine. O un regalo improvisado, un libro para Loki o una camiseta de deporte nueva para Thor. No importaba cuantas novias hubiese en las vidas de ambos, porque extrañamente ninguna duraba lo suficiente como para ser invitada a una fiesta familiar y presentada en público. Siempre habían ojos resignados y palmaditas de su padre diciéndoles "_La siguiente será mejor_", aunque ellos no estuviesen concentrado en lo que Odín estuviese diciendo, sino que en como escaparse rumbo a alguna de las habitaciones solos.

Solo una vez una condenada tuvo el descaro de aparecer casi sin invitación, Jane Foster, solo para terminar a media velada con la cabeza y el vestido lleno de pastel _accidentalmente_ por culpa de Loki. Thor había terminado con ella poco después esa misma noche al escucharla hablar sobre su hermano, y Loki le había hecho el amor al rubio con especial atención más tarde pues, al final, Thor le había escogido a él.

Thor siempre acababa escogiéndole a él… por eso Loki no podía mirarle ahora, porque era momento de… de simplemente…

—Es el fin —declaró la voz fuerte de Thor tras él, haciéndole voltear de golpe con el rostro sorprendido. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a mascullar un "_¿Qué?_" cuando su hermano continuó—. Ya nos descubrieron. Tenías razón, como siempre, y simplemente esto ya no puede seguir así.

—Yo… lo sé.

¿Qué era eso? Thor… Thor estaba actuando… de forma tan indiferente, tan maduro. Loki de pronto quiso gritar, gritar que eso no estaba bien. Era cierto que a lo largo de los años él había repetido una y otra vez que eso no estaba bien, mientras se comían a besos; insistido en que debían detenerse y que era peligroso, mientras lo hacían sobre la mesa de la cocina un fin de semana que sus padres habían tenido un viaje de negocios; había apelado a que esa relación simplemente no tenía futuro, porque eran hermanos y, rayos, los hermanos no se follan de la forma en que Thor le destroza el cerebro cada vez que lo desnuda. Loki lo había dicho una y otra vez a lo largo de esos trece años, entre besos y polvos a escondidas, y supo que cuando sus padres les descubrieran, porque en algún momento lo iban a hacer, él simplemente les daría las gracias por todo a los tres y se largaría para no volver. Siempre lo supo… sin embargo oír a Thor terminando todo le llenaba de furia y de un dolor que no podía controlar.

¡Thor no debería estar tan calmado! ¡Thor debería estar gritando, exclamando que no iba a dejar que eso que tenían se terminase! Thor debería estarle prometiendo el mundo porque no le abandonase, porque… porque eso que les unía… eso era más que solo sexo… ¿no? Era más…

Loki sintió en su cuerpo las manos de su hermano, acomodando su ropa y arreglando su cabello desordenado en la vorágine de placer que había terminado bruscamente por la entrada de la mujer. El pelinegro simplemente no tenía energías de pronto para levantar los ojos del suelo, perdido en su propio dolor. Todo había terminado. Ya no habría noches de viernes en su sofá o en el del departamento de Thor, viendo alguna película vieja mientras se besaban. No habrían visitas de domingo a comer con sus padres y mentir diciendo "_Tanto tiempo sin verte_", cuando habían amanecido esa misma mañana con las piernas enredadas y un beso de _buenos días_ y _buen sexo_. Ya no habría nada, y de pronto su vida se sentía tan vacía de todo sentido que solo se pudo dejar arrastrar por su rubio hermano fuera de esa habitación, por los pasillos de la casa de Odín y Frigga, hasta el ruido de la reunión.

No miró nada, ni los cuadros de las paredes ni la puerta del cuarto que le pertenecía, aunque jamás lo usase ya en esa casa. Su cuarto, donde había hecho el amor con su hermano por primera vez. _Hacer el amor con su hermano_, la sola frase debería revolverle el estómago, pero solo podía encontrar sensualidad y emoción en ello.

Observó la fuerte espalda de Thor bajo esa camisa que se flexionaba a cada uno de sus pasos, dejando ver la silueta de los músculos que Loki conocía a la perfección. Su melena dorada apenas dejaba ver algo de su cuello, y él sabía que si levantaba todo podría ver justo en la base de su nuca sus dientes marcados del día anterior. Esa marca acabaría por borrarse y ya nunca podría hacer otra.

«_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?_» se preguntó con aterrado espanto de pronto Loki, mientras notaba que ya estaban en el salón atestado de familiares y amigos. Allí estaba el grupo de los cuatro amigos de Thor, bebiendo y comiendo entre risas. Estaban los viejos amigos de sus padres, y esos primos lejanos a los que Loki jamás prestó atención, pero que adoraban a Thor. Pero para ser sinceros, todo el mundo adoraba a Thor.

Y Loki estaba allí, de pie junto con Thor, notando por primera vez que su hermano le había arrastrado de la mano y no del brazo. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, de pie prácticamente en medio del salón. Era el momento de terminar todo, y el de ojos verdes lo sabía, pero_ ¿por qué el público?_

Trató de liberar su mano mientras buscaba preocupado a su madre, viéndola sentada en uno de los largos sillones junto con su marido y un vaso de whiskey en la mano. Whiskey, cuando lo más fuerte que ella bebía normalmente era vino blanco. Quiso lamentarse por ella, pero solo consiguió lamentarse por sí mismo porque… porque su vida ya no tendría mucho sentido luego de esa noche.

Cuando sus ojos y los de su madre se cruzaron, Loki sintió como toda la sangre que en la habitación le había abandonado, de pronto retornaba por cuatro a su rostro. Las mejillas se le encendieron y luego fue el resto de la cara, claramente destacándose en su pálida piel. Loki se maldijo con fuerza queriendo huir del lugar, pero la mano de Thor no se lo permitió y antes de que el menor pudiese zafarse, el rubio se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todo el mundo para horror del más joven.

Todos se voltearon a ver a los dos hijos de Odín, pero ninguno de los presentes, y menos Loki, se esperaban que Thor pasase su brazo por la cintura del menor y le pegase a su cuerpo, comenzando a hablar así, con el pelinegro apoyado en su costado y protegido por su estatura. Loki hubiese reclamado, sino fuese porque las primeras palabras de su hermano le dejaron casi más paralizado que el rostro de Frigga en la puerta del dormitorio de Thor hacía unos minutos.

—Sé que a muchos les sorprenderá, pero llevo 15 años enamorado. Si, Fandral, no te rías, tú sabes que es así —se rió apuntando hacia la esquina donde estaban sus amigos—. Me enamoré en esta misma fiesta, cuando mis padres estaban festejando sus 15 años de matrimonio. Hoy festejan los 30, amándose tanto o más que el primer día, soportándose y comprendiéndose, y quiero decirles que me siento orgulloso de ser vuestro hijo, y que esto de ninguna manera es… algo malo —agregó luego de un titubeo.

Su brazo apretó más fuerte a Loki y este no pudo más que mirarle con los ojos muy grandes, sin poder ver a nadie más. Asustado pero también sintiendo algo incomprensible en el pecho, algo que crecía más y más a cada palabra que Thor pronunciaba, y le llenaba de deseos de besarle hasta ahogarse mutuamente en los labios ajenos.

Thor observó a los presentes y luego bajó sus azules ojos hacia Loki. Los separaban casi cinco centímetros que hacían que fuese simplemente perfecto abrazarse. Cada vez que el rubio había abrazado a una mujer, se había sentido torpe y enorme, como si fuese a romperlas con solo apretar un poco más. Con Loki siempre era todo perfecto. Su hermano no iba a romperse, y estaba a la altura justa para solo necesitar una ligera inclinación para devorar sus labios… y cómo le hubiese gustado darle un beso en ese momento, pero paso a paso mejor.

—Padre, Madre, Viejos Amigos y Familiares, estoy enamorado. Y ya todos lo habrán supuesto, pero estoy enamorado de Loki, mi hermano —agregó Thor con un suspiro que pareció arrancar todo el aire de la habitación. El pelinegro quiso esconder su rostro en el costado de Thor, sintiendo todas las miradas, pero se mantuvo digno por un momento, mientras pensaba en cómo salir de esa ¿les creerían si dijesen que era todo una broma? Él era conocido por sus bromas de mal gusto, pero… ¿y si su madre hablaba?—. Lo amo, como hermano y más allá. Todos aquí saben que realmente no compartimos sangre, pero en el papel y en el corazón si lo somos, y no por eso nos amamos menos, sino que más. Padre, Madre, ustedes nos dijeron que nos amasemos, pero yo sé que no se referían a esto. Pero sucedió. Llevo quince años amando a este hombre y ya no puedo seguir negándolo ni ante él, ni ante mí ni ante los demás… así que, Loki… —de pronto el pelinegro, aún perdido en su propia mente, se vio liberado del abrazo de Thor, observando con terror como el rubio se agachaba arrodillando una pierna frente a él mientras sacada una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo abriéndola para mostrar un delicado anillo de plata sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes del menor— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El silencio más profundo se apoderó de la habitación, mientras ambos hermanos se miraban directamente a los ojos, uno de pie y paralizado, y el otro con una rodilla en el suelo y un anillo en la mano. Los ojos verdes se ocultaron tras los párpados un momento antes de volver a abrirlos con más seguridad. Loki paseó la mirada entre los presentes, distinguiendo las sonrisas, la resignación e incluso la diversión. Frigga ocultaba su sonrisa tras su vaso de whiskey y Odín parecía rendido a algo que escapaba de sus manos. No necesitó ver la autosuficiencia en los rostros de los amigos de Thor para saber qué había sucedido allí.

El sonido de la bofetada resonó en toda la habitación, sobresaltando a los invitados y a los dueños de casa. Las sonrisas se disolvieron mientras la marca de la mano de Loki comenzaba a aparecer lentamente en la mejilla izquierda de Thor, que jamás perdió el brillo de su mirada ni bajó la cajita.

—Hijo —murmuró Frigga poniéndose de pie, pero entonces Loki se arrodilló también frente a Thor y fue abrazado por este, quien acarició los negros cabellos del hombre ocultaba su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

—Tomaré ese golpe como un si —rió Thor mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su madre que parecía suspirar aliviada, mientras Odín se bebía el whiskey que su mujer había dejado abandonado.

Risas se escucharon en toda la habitación junto con los comentarios divertidos sobre la expresión de espanto que había puesto Loki, mientras los dos hermanos continuaban arrodillados en medio del salón, envuelto en los brazos del otro. Loki no estaba llorando, por supuesto, pero aún no superaba aquello.

—Todos lo sabían de antes. Me engañaste —se quejó contra el cuello de Thor, quien solo rió una vez más—. Me hiciste creer que madre nos descubrió por casualidad y luego que... el discurso era espontáneo. ¡Maldición, caí completamente en tu trampa! —se quejó Loki alejándose del abrazo de su amante, golpeando su pecho, mientras Thor sonreía.

—Pues la idea es que nos descubriese una empleada cualquiera, no madre… —se quejó Thor— Eso fue en verdad vergonzoso.

—No podía permitir que una muchachita quedase traumatizada por vuestra culpa —se defendió Frigga mientras le tendía una mano a Loki para ayudarle a levantarse. El pelinegro estuvo tentado de ignorar esa mano, pero finalmente la aceptó, poniéndose de pie. No esperó recibir ese apretado abrazo, pero tampoco pudo negarse a él, abrazando a su madre de vuelta. Pensar que había estado dispuesto a perderla por siempre…— Loki, no importa que, siempre te amaré —le recordó mientras besaba sus mejillas.

—Pero Thor tendrá que hacer méritos para que no le expulsemos de la familia —gruñó Odín que llegaba hasta ellos, haciendo que ambos hijos se pusiesen un poco incómodos— ¿Cómo es eso que estás enamorado de Loki desde hace 15 años? Él solo tenía 12.

Loki no había pensado en esa parte del discurso y miró con curiosidad hacia Thor, quien pareció sonrojarse antes de medio asentir. Se veía incómodo y Loki disfrutó de ello. Después de lo incómodo que le había hecho sentir a él, era lo mínimo.

—Ustedes cumplían 15 años de matrimonio y yo pensaba en cómo podría aguantar querer a alguien durante quince años y no aburrirme —murmuró Thor con la mirada perdida—, pensaba en quién podría ser suficientemente interesante para hacer que me enamorase día tras día. Y entonces vi a Loki. Lo vi y supe que podrían pasar 30 años y no dejaría de sorprenderme, con sus bromas y su humor sarcástico. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero sé que ese fue el día que me enamoré de él por primera vez. Aunque me he enamorado de él un millón de veces desde esa vez.

Ninguno de los presentes habló hasta que un par de manos empujaron a ambos hermanos hasta que quedaron pegados. Ambos se giraron a ver, notando que los culpables habían sido Fandral y Sif, quienes sonreían ampliamente. Frigga y Odín les hicieron un gesto leve y se alejaron unos pasos, mientras Loki les seguía con la mirada, sin poder creer aún que eso fuese real.

—¡Solo bésense de una vez! —se quejó el rubio amigo de Thor, mientras Volstagg llegaba también hasta ellos— ¡Llevamos años escuchando a Thor llorar por eso! ¡Necesitamos verlo antes de morir!

—Y para su tranquilidad —agregó Sif sonriendo con Hogun a un lado— Mi querido abogado personal investigó que no hay problema en que se casen, ya que Loki es adoptado ¡enhorabuena! —bromeó mientras Hogun sonreía también, ya que él era ese abogado—, aunque que sea legal no significa que ambos sean un incestuosos terriblemente…

—Cállate Sif, nos imaginamos el resto —le silenció Thor entre risas, mientras jalaba a Loki para alejarlos de ellos, tomando su barbilla, pero este se liberó de su mano. Ambos se miraron un momento y luego el rubio mayor se resignó, sabiendo lo que correspondía—, les avisé a todos hace un mes. Tuve unas cuantas peleas, pero… sorprendentemente, la mayoría ya se sospechaba algo. Madre y Padre fueron los más difíciles, pero al final lo entendieron.

—Debimos decirles juntos.

Loki y Thor se miraron fijamente y finalmente Thor asintió, mirando al suelo entre ellos. Loki sintió como de pronto todo el amor que había sentido por su hermano mientras este hablaba frente a todos volvía a inflamarle el corazón. Quizás era cierto que ahora no había declarado todo públicamente de la nada, pero lo había hecho. Uno por uno, o de a varios, Thor había discutido, peleado y defendido lo que ellos tenían. Lo había hecho porque sabía cuál era la solución que Loki tenía para todo eso, y Thor no quería que Loki se alejase de todos solo porque se amasen. Thor no quería que todo terminase y por eso había estado dispuesto a enfrentar a sus padres y defender ese amor incestuoso que les unía, e incluso a pedirle matrimonio vergonzosamente de rodillas.

—Thor, si tu plan era que nos descubrieran ¿por qué decidiste que hiciéramos una posición tan vergonzosa? —preguntó calladamente Loki, haciendo que el rubio levantase la mirada con las pupilas dilatadas. Hablaba del sexo, obviamente, y Thor lo entendió a la primera.

Pareció luchar un momento consigo mismo y finalmente suspiró, volviendo a bajar la mirada. Murmuró algo que no se alcanzó a escuchar, y cuando Loki le pidió que lo repitiese casi lo gritó, totalmente avergonzado.

—¡Lo olvidé, ¿está bien?! Lo olvidé completamente —Loki se quedó sin palabras, totalmente sorprendido, mientras Thor trataba de explicarse, rascándose la nuca—… cuando estoy contigo… nada más parece tener importancia. Solo… solo puedo pensar en ti y en mí, y en lo que somos cuando… estamos juntos… ¡no hagas que siga diciendo cosas vergonzosas! He tenido suficiente de reconocer cosas vergonzosas para toda la vida ya.

El rostro del rubio estaba encendido y Loki solo pudo reír entredientes, con la mirada chispeante.

—Creí que la idea era avergonzarme a mí.

—Pues creo que conseguimos avergonzarnos a los dos.

Volvieron a mirarse y se acercaron suavemente como si no hubiese más mundo que ellos dos, besando suavemente sus labios de forma plenamente casta, como si no necesitasen más por ahora. Se estaban besando en público por primera vez, después de todo, y la emoción les hacía hervir la sangre.

Se escucharon risas y silbidos de ánimo, ganándose risas de parte de Thor y un rodamiento de ojos de parte de Loki mientras se separaban rozando sus narices.

—No soy una señorita para que me tengas que andar comprando anillos, Thor —le regañó el pelinegro arrastrando la lengua, mientras el mayor reía.

—Te juro que es un anillo muy masculino, Loki —se defendió ganándose una sonrisa que llegó hasta los ojos verdes del otro.

—Entonces te doy permiso para ponérmelo.

El día del aniversario número 30 del matrimonio de Odín y Frigga sería recordado también como el día del compromiso entre los dos hijos de estos, Thor y Loki. Pero para los presentes lo más importante de la velada es que sería recordada como la única vez que alguien había conseguido engañar a Loki, nombrado como el Dios de las mentiras y artimañas, y que hacia pleno honor a su nombre con sus travesuras y astucia.

Thor y Loki recordarían ese como el día en que dejaron de esconderse tras las cortinas y comenzaron a tomarse de las manos mientras caminaban, ya no temiendo que alguien descubriese las miradas de amor que surgían espontáneamente entre ellos ante un comentario especialmente estúpido y adorable de su hermano.

**FIN**

* * *

_El porno del inicio del fic es totalmente gratuito. Mi historia empezaba desde que Frigga abría la puerta, pero tengo demasiados fics donde me he saltado el lemon y sé que al mundo le gusta el porno, así que… alá, espero que les haya gustado xD sino, sáltenselo (?). Se podría decir que es por Gryffindor-Night, que me dijo una vez que sino había porno, ella no leía una historia, ahahaha_

_¿Qué puedo decir? Solo nació de mi idea de que Thor engañase a Loki, al menos una vez. El resto fue ñoñería cursi uvu_

_Iba en la mitad del lemon cuando me arrepentí de no poder decir que era Thor. O sea, vamos, nadie creería que no es él, es un fic Thorki, pero… ya había empezado así y no pude cambiarlo. Me arrepiento, en serio. Pero como lo demás ya estaba escrito xD bueno, tuve que resignarme. A ver si alguien por un segundo piensa que no es Thor, si alguien dudó que fuese él mi esfuerzo por poner "el amante" en vez de su nombre, habrá valido la pena ¡díganmelo con un review, lo necesito!_

_Fue hace casi dos meses, pero disfruté escribiendo este fic. Siento que conseguí el objetivo (engañar a Loki), así que eso es suficiente para mí. En cuanto al lemon, no me juzguen por él, lo escribí en un ratito a las 4 de la madrugada solo como entremés para ustedes xD_

_Ojalá que les guste, y si es así, déjenme un review, aunque sea chiquitito, ¿si? con ellos me animan a escribir más, y si no recibo me deprimo y no escribo nada :c (la pura realidad)._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
